


Those Things Which Last Forever

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [10]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Incubi, M/M, Oral Sex, reads as underage but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knows he might not be a great man, but he tries to be a good one. </p><p>That all goes to hell when he meets an incubus with a daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things Which Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult- China de Sade ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsEPpW2XdLA%20)
> 
> Heads up to people who prefer to avoid underage stories- while this is not an underage fic, what with Loki being an ancient demon and all, it mostly reads as underage.
> 
> Everybody else, enjoy!

Thor had been avoiding the kid for weeks. Ever since he brought him home, cold and wet, from the shelter of the diner. He had stopped for a last cup of coffee before finishing the drive home through the pounding sleet. It seemed so harmless at the time. The kid had approached him just as he stepped across the threshold between dry warmth and freezing rain. He'd taken him home because he didn't know how to say no, not to someone who looked so pitiful. 

But the kid - Loki - seemed to think he had to repay Thor. Seemed to think he was in debt. And all he had for payment was his body. So Thor avoided him, as best he could, though the kid seemed to wear less and less every day. Thor had never even glanced at someone so young - maybe sixteen, tops - not since he was a kid himself. 

And now he couldn't stop looking.

It had come to a head at dinner that night, when the kid showed up at the table wearing nothing but a tight, tiny pair of briefs. 

"Put some clothes on," Thor had said gruffly.

"They're in the wash," Loki had shrugged.

Thor had managed to drive away those thoughts that he refused to think, just long enough to fall asleep. Of course that would be the night he was woken by the dip and creak of his old mattress. 

"Go away," Thor said.

"Please," Loki answered. "You're so nice. My last daddy was mean. Won't you be my new daddy?"

Thor could feel himself respond even as he shoved Loki away. "Look, I know you feel like you need to pay your way. I get that. But I don't want this," he said.

"Liar," Loki breathed, his hand brushing across Thor's stiffening cock. 

“Fine,” Thor said through gritted teeth. “But that doesn’t make it all right. It doesn’t mean I _will_.”

“You never actually asked my age, you know. I _am_ legal. I’m much older than you think,” Loki said, sliding the sheets away and exposing Thor’s bare skin to the brisk air.

“I find that hard to believe,” Thor said.

Loki laughed at him, and _fuck_ even his laugh sounded like sex, dark and rich and full of promise. “It’s the easiest of the things you’re going to learn tonight,” he said.

Thor was about to protest more, then, but Loki dove downward, his mouth so hot and wet and demanding as it took all of Thor’s cock in the first stroke. Thor looked down, unable to speak, and found Loki’s green eyes beaming at him through the dim light of the moon. Loki’s lips were stretched _so_ thin and tight. The sight made his hips thrust upwards of their own will, and he couldn’t quite help feeling a surge of pride when Loki choked briefly before recovering.

It was the last thing he felt, other than pleasure, as Loki worked him with greedy lips and supple hands. 

It was difficult to say how long he fought himself before desire won out. Once he gave in, his climax approached quickly, lured almost as much by the lewd wet sounds and Loki’s little whimpers as he was by the feel of Loki’s throat as it seized and clenched around him.

Thor summoned the last dregs of his decency to give warning. “Loki- I’m going to-“ he gasped.

Loki slid off with an obscenely wet sound and tightened his fingers at the base of Thor’s cock. “Not yet,” he said.

With a groan, Thor’s head fell back and his hips tried to thrust upwards through the ring of Loki’s fingers, his body desperate for release, but Loki shoved him down with a _tsk_. 

Loki rose up above Thor, his cruel hand now holding Thor’s aching cock against his entrance. There was no way it could fit, Thor thought, not without damaging him. His cock was thick, and Loki was slender, and it was slicked only by Loki’s mouth. It couldn’t, it couldn’t possibly… 

“Tell me you love me, daddy. Tell me I’m your good boy,” Loki said.

“You’re daddy’s good boy. I love you. God help me,” Thor said, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

Loki’s free hand caressed Thor’s cheek. “I love you too, daddy,” he said, and sank down.

As with his mouth, he took everything in a single, impossible motion. This time, though, he was able to cry out, and he did. Thor’s sobs matched his sharp cries as he was engulfed by grasping eager heat. Loki held still, panting as he adjusted. Thor gritted his teeth to stop himself from surging upwards. He wanted more, deeper, even as he knew there was no more to go. 

Loki made a sound like a question when he rose up and a moan of pleasure as he sank back down. He repeated it again and again, each lift a query, each descent an answer. Thor was half delirious when Loki started adding a swivel to his hips with each motion. He twisted and writhed, sinfully red little mouth hanging open and hands shoving clumsily at the hair that clung to his face. He caught Thor’s eyes on him and gave a wicked grin before clenching down, squeezing Thor’s cock until it felt ready to explode.

Thor had been trying to hold himself back, but that was over. He wrapped one hand around Loki’s cock and began to work him as mercilessly as Loki was fucking him, savoring the whimpers it elicited. He could feel Loki’s pulse pounding beneath his fingers until it was throbbing with more than blood, and Loki was gasping and moaning and spilling across Thor’s stomach.

Loki collapsed down onto Thor when he was finished, mumbling and nuzzling into Thor’s neck. Thor took his narrow hips in his hands and began to thrust upward, almost brutal in his haste to climax before Loki’s oversensitized nerves grew painful.

“Yes,” Loki whispered into his ear. “That’s what I need. I need to be filled up with milk, if I’m going to grow big and strong. Please, I want it.”

Thor groaned, feeling his climax hovering just out of reach, and he slammed Loki down harder, trying to chase it…

“Fuck me, daddy,” Loki said, and Thor came. His vision went dark around the edges with the intensity of it so that all he could see was eerie green eyes as his body jerked and spasmed helplessly. When he finally collapsed back with a sigh, Loki shifted to let his softening cock slip free, but he stayed sprawled across Thor’s solid form. 

“You’re so nice. I like you so much more than my other daddies,” Loki said.

“Daddies, plural?” Thor said, wondering how he found it in himself to still feel alarmed at anything that happened.

“Don’t worry. They’re all dead. But I don’t want that to happen to you. I want you to be my daddy forever,” he whispered.

Thor looked up to meet Loki’s eyes. He still looked so young and innocent in spite of everything. And if everyone he had had was dead, he should already know. “Nothing lasts forever,” Thor said gently. 

“We can,” Loki told him.

“Things don’t work that way.”

“I told you, I’m older than you think,” Loki said. “Do you want to know?” There was something in his eyes that promised knowledge of much more than a number.

Thor’s mouth went dry as he nodded. Loki sat up and Thor felt something shift, like all the light in the room were now coming from a place he didn’t know existed. It flickered across Loki as his face changed, the vestiges of round childishness shifting away into something powerful and inhuman and ancient. Small horns rose from his messy curls, and leathery wings sprouted from his back. 

“This is me,” Loki said. “But this is me, too,” he added as he shifted back to the face and figure Thor had known, “and it’s what I like. You understand now?”

Thor nodded again. 

“So will you be my daddy forever?”

“Become like you?” Thor asked. His mouth felt like a desert, parched and salty.

"Please," Loki said.

Thor thought about his life. Parents dead, Baldr moved across the country and maintaining no more contact than keeping Thor on his Christmas letter list. No real friends beyond going out with people after work. And now a demon in his arms with the face of an angel, promising to never let him go.

“Yes,” Thor said. “Yes, I’ll be your daddy.”


End file.
